Frost: The Inter-dimensional Assassin
by KingCookie III
Summary: Frost is an assassin, one of the best. He's become so good that he is almost ALWAYS on a contract, much to his displeasure. After a punishing S class contract, he went straight home and was ready to sleep, until his boss called. So Frost, angry and sleep deprived, set out on yet another adventure to someplace called "Gamindustry" Rated T 'cause I work on this at school so no LEWD
1. New Contract

**Chapter 01**

[A quick note from me]

 _Hey guys, and possibly girls, it's me. I know that you are probably upset that I haven't been updating RtR and Uni and the Dreamwalker, but I've hit a mental block, school has been nothing but hell since I've started, and work is destroying all my weekend plans to relax and write. I started writing this during my study halls so I wouldn't get in trouble for not working and I thought that I'd give you this as kind of a sorry gift for being gone for so long. So please accept this gift._

Signed,

Cookie

A New Contract

I toss my backpack into the corner of the room and flop down onto my bed, finally ready to get a good night's rest after going so many nights without it.

"*static* Frost, you awake?" Fate clearly hates me. I get up and slide on my gauntlet.

"This better be good, Alice." My annoyance with this sudden call was more than evident in my voice, especially since I had just came home from the last contract.

"Look, I know that you had just finished an 'S' class contract, but this is a direct order from Chairman Williams." I punch the wall in anger, of course Chairman Williams would be behind this.

"Well then, what do I have to do?" I pick up my backpack and head out, slamming the door behind me.

"I'm sending you the encryption now, good luck, Frost." and with that, I'm back in action. According to the encryption, I'm heading to the Gold Dimension. I have no clue what that is or what exist in it, but I better get this contract done quickly.

After a few hours of running, I finally reach the doc's office. I slowly open the door and look around the dark room.

"Hey Doc, you in here?" I whisper, I don't feel like messing with the dogs today. I don't receive an answer from the darkened room, so I let myself in. I feel my way to the light switch, making sure to stick close to the wall for my own safety. I feel the switch and flip it up, the lights practically blinding me as they awaken from their slumber. Luckily, my eyes quickly adjust to the lights and I continue to search for Doc. "Doc. Doc, where you at? I need a transport." Still no answer. Doc almost never leaves the lab, to not see or hear him working is more unsettling than I thought it'd be. I continue my search, my movements more hastily. I come across a door that I haven't seen before. Was this always here? I reach for the door handle.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I jerk my hand away, pull out my 9mm with the other hand, and point it in the direction of the voice. Luckily for me, doc's face snaps me out of my trance. I take a sigh of relief.

"You're lucky I recognized you, doc." I holster my weapon. I would like to know what's behind that door, but that'll have to wait 'till after the contract is complete.

"I thought you were done."

"I was, but then Chairman Williams decides to drop another contract on me." My left arm becomes engulfed with a black flame, causing doc to backpedal away from me. "Relax, doc." the flame quickly dies down, doc sighs with relief and takes me over to the computer.

"Alright, you know the drill," doc heads over to the activation console, "I'll be waiting." I upload the data to the organizer and doc opens the Inter-Dimensional Link Chamber.

"We still have the V.O.C. link, correct?" doc gives me a nod and I step into the chamber, the hatch closing behind me. Doc looks at me and I give him a thumbs up, signaling that I'm ready. The scenery changes from a lab room with machinery and clipboards to a forest with trees rustling under a soft breeze and an open sky above them. This place seems so peaceful compared to the places I'm usually put. While the change of scenery is appreciated, I still have a job to do. "Doc, can you hear me?"

"I can hear you, but Visual communication is still under way. Also, there seems to be something close to your ear, you mind getting away from whatever that is?" I look over to see that it's grass that's the culprit, I completely forgot that I was laying down. I stand up and brush myself off, placing down a Portable Inter-Dimensional Link afterwards. "Okay, the portable link is set, sending you the goods." A hole appears in place of the P.I.D.L. and three items float up, my backpack, the V.C. drone, and the folder that holds all the information about my target. I sling on my backpack, turn on the V.C. drone, grab the folder, and head out to begin my search.

After seven hours of walking, I had stopped to take a break. I open my backpack and take out my food and begin to cook it over the fire I had created moments before. "Frost, you forgot the P.I.D.L." The V.C. drone floats over with the mat and drops it in front of me, a clanging sound catching my ear. I roll open the mat and find that my dual daggers were put in there somehow.

I continue my walk to the location set out for me, only ever stopping to collect my breath or take a break and eat.

Ten hours pass, I close in on a village. It's not the one I'm looking for, but hopefully I can find a hotel and stay for the night. Before I stroll into the village, I reach into my pocket to see how much cash I have. There's nothing there besides a small tablet. I pull out the tablet and turn it on, a screen with a CR, HP, and MP gauge. I'm going to safely assume that the CR means credits, 'cause I have 435,667,149,651 of them. I walk through the village and look around, no hotel anywhere in sight. This is a _village_ after all, they probably have no need for a hotel. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to the source, a man in, what looks like, steel armor and a black cloak. I give him a questioning look, slowly reaching behind me for my daggers.

"Woah there, bud," he takes off his helm, revealing that it's my client for the contract, "take it easy." I relax my body and dissipate the spell I had started to cast.

"It's good to see you, Johnny, but why'd you not wait at the meeting place?" he points to a large structure in the distance.

"That is the capital city of Lastation, you wouldn't be allowed in there if I didn't take you with me." My eyebrow raises.

"If that's the case, then why did you set the meeting place in there?" Johnny puts back on his helm.

"That's because I'm the most widely recognized guild agent in all of Gamindustry," he chuckles a bit, "that gives me the freedom to do almost anything I want." we start walking out of the village. "That also means that I can get you direct private access to your targets." I grin, this job is going to be over in no time flat. "Your first target is a corrupt businessman named Kane, he is extremely overconfident and has almost no protection around him ever." my grin turns into an insane smile, this is the easiest target ever.

"Huh, he sounds like an easy target." Johnny nods.

"He is, but just like the file says, he's got a good relationship with the goddess." wait what?

"Goddess?" He seems confused for a second and then he gives a hum of realization.

"Ah, that's right, you don't know. The leaders of these continents are goddesses." Welp, there goes the 'easy target.'

"Will this goddess cause me any problems?" I make a mental note of the goddess, she might be trouble later.

"She won't if you get him tomorrow, she's going to be out at a meeting with the other goddesses." There's more of them? Add that to the mental list. "If you kill him then, we can move onto the next target without much issue." Alright, so no killing today, that's good. We get out of the village and are met with a rocky desert. "Glad I brought a teleport crystal." He rest his hand on my shoulder and activates the crystal, my vision blurring for a second. The next second, we're standing in front if two guards. The two of them look at Johnny in surprise.

"Johnny? _The_ Johnny?" The guards quickly step aside and we walk past them without issue, they didn't even acknowledge my existence. We walk down the sidewalk, chatting about some of the sights that we come across. This place seems interesting enough to make me want to do some exploring since I'm not going to be on the job today. We start to walk by a line of penthouse buildings, it must be nice being able to live in one of those. I bump into Johnny, the impact derailing my train of thought. He had stopped in front of one of the penthouse buildings, looks like luck is on my side.

"This is our base of operations." He takes me inside and the two of us take the elevator up to his home. When we exit the elevator, the sight before my eyes is amazing. I don't show the amazement that I feel, however, and just give a hum of approval.

"Not bad." I walk over to the bottle of whiskey that was sitting on a table and pour some into a glass, taking a few swigs before turning my attention back to Johnny. "When did _you_ start drinking?" Johnny removes his helm and grabs the bottle of whiskey, taking a small sip before responding to my inquiry.

"Weeks after 'Nessa died." He looks really hurt, I'd better not pry into this too much. He excused himself from the room to put on some different clothing, was he naked under that armor? I really don't wanna know.

Johnny emerges from his room, in regular clothes. He had on a light grey tee with navy blue stripes, a pair of navy blue cargos to complement the outfit. His blonde hair was looking much more neat and tidy than from before, he must have combed it after he changed his clothes. He had taken out the blue contacts that he was wearing earlier, so now his dark green eyes are completely visible.

"I'm going to go get some groceries." he tosses me a white card. I examine the card before giving him a confused look. "It's an entrance card, you can move in and out the building freely." I nod.

"Well in that case, I'm gonna head to that Nep Stop I saw earlier." I grab my daggers and that strange tablet thing and head out.

 **~ CHAPTER END~**

 **I hope you all enjoy my gift. I'll say it again, I am sorry. School, work, and the block are killing me right now, so This series will probably be the only one being written for now.**

 **"Don't forget to leave a review." yeah that too. LATER NERDS.**


	2. Info Sponge

[ **Yet another note** ]

 _Hey guys, it me again (that was a purposeful misspelling). Just wanted to thank all the people who followed the story (not gonna name them all 'cause I'm lazy). But before we continue our story, I realize I've been making a mistake. The spelling of "GAMINDUSTRY", the auto correct has been doing this for a while (adding an 'e' to spell "gameindustry"). So thanks to the one guy (or girl) who left a review and pointed it out to me, the problem is fixed. Also the ending of chapter one was supposed to say "Chapter End" dunno what happened there. Either way I'll see you at the end, later._

 _With no care in the world,_

 _Cookie_

Info Sponge

I make my way to the Nep Stop, crossing paths with some armor and weapons vendors along the way. By the time I got to the Nep Stop, I had purchased brand new daggers and some light armor. I step into the store, a refreshing wave of cool air hitting my body.

"Welcome, sir, how are you doing this afternoon?" The woman at the counter smiled and waved.

"I'm doing pretty well, how're you?" I smile at her before turning to the games, so this is like a GameStop back home.

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking." she seemed to be surprised that I actually responded, do people not respond to her normally? I make my way further into the store until I find a section that doesn't only have BL games, the MMO section. The only game that seems to be for sale is a game called 4 Goddesses Online, 4GO for short. It seems fun, so I'll give it a whirl. I take the game from the shelf and casually head over to the checkout desk.

"Will that be all for today, sir?" The happiness seems less forced than before, did simply saying "hi" make her day that much better? I'm starting to wonder what kind of abuse she faces from the other gamers that shop here.

"Yup, that'll be all." She turns around, grabbing a copy of the disk from the back wall. In that time, I flash up my shadow beast and have him take a look around the store real quick. Okay, we've got BL trash almost everywhere, the MMO's are in that back corner, a busty blonde walking up to the store, and-"Hol' up." I mumble to myself. I look at the previously mentioned busty blonde, she's trying not to, but I can tell she can see the shadow beast. There are only three kinds of people that can see the shadow beast, dying people, other shadow beast casters, and Gods or Goddess-"Sweet mother of Christ." I call back my beast, but I know she watched me return it. When she walks in, her eyes fall onto me for a split second too long, I can feel it.

"You're in luck, there were two extra-LADY VERT?!" Vert? As in Vert Wheeler ( _dunno if I spelled that right_ )? Probably not but still, I thought her name would be Victoria or something like that, she looks like a Victoria ( _don't ask me how_ ). The quick movement of the store lady catches my eye. She was going for a bow, but had bent too far forward and was going to hit her head on the countertop. I hold my hand between her and the countertop and catch her head before any damage could be done.

"You're lucky I caught you in time," I lift up her head, "that could have been embarrassing." she stands back up straight, a little red appearing in her cheeks.

"T-that was very kind of you." the woman replied, holding up the bag with a console and a game. "Your N-Gear tells me that you're new to Leanbox, so you get a free console along with your first game purchase." Well this place already beats out GameStop by a longshot, let's hope that their return policy isn't filled with as much BS as them. Also, I can pay without ever having to take out my tablet thing * **insert Cinema Sins reverse ding here** *.

"It's been quite some time since I've met a newcomer to Leanbox." Vert grabs onto my shoulders. The grab isn't a "welcome, I hope you enjoy your stay" kind of grab, it's a "I know what you are, and I don't like you" kind of grab. I feel a shiver down my spine, this could be very bad if I don't act chill. "I hope you feel welcome." Why do I get the feeling that there was a threat behind that?

"Well, the place has treated me nicely." Until now. I've got to get out of here and back to Johnny's place, but discretely. "While it has been fun, I should really head home, I've got food to eat." I turn to walk away but Vert keeps her grip on my shoulders, crap. I try to shadow her mind to make her let go of me, but she lets go before I do anything.

"Well, have a good time then." I take my items and head out, leaving behind a small shadow beast to hear what she says.

"Shadow Link, ears." I whisper this, hoping that no one heard me. I continue my walk home as I do a little eavesdropping on the goddess and the store lady.

" _So, are you aware of what you were interacting with?_ " She sounds upset, I wonder why.

" _A gamer that's new to Leanb-eep!_ " a slam could be heard, I guess she slammed the table out of anger or frustration.

" _He was a SHADOW caster!_ "

" _Lady Vert, what IS a shadow caster?_ " I feel bad for this girl, she just wanted to help out a fellow gamer. I only know that she's a gamer because I read her mind, unintentionally. I hear a sigh come from Vert.

" _I apologize for my outburst, I was just a little shocked._ " She takes a few breaths, regaining her thoughts and calmness. " _The shadow casters were a group of people hellbent on destroying or taking over other caster groups._ "

" _They sound like a terrible group of people._ " Hey, that's offensive. I, nor any of my other shadow caster friends, have ever hellbent on destroying or overtaking another caster group. It's quite the opposite, actually.

" _They are, they've destroyed many nations to achieve their selfish goals._ " I guess the shadow casters over here were terrible people, that's unfortunate to hear. " _Luckily, the four goddesses banded together and destroyed every last one of them,_ " wait, WHAT?! " _at least that's what we wanted to believe. That boy is probably one of few that actually survived, I need to get rid of him._ " Well so much for not worrying about the goddess. I call back the little beast and walk home with a little more haste, hearing citizens farther behind me calling out to Vert. Now realizing that she's tailing me, I begin my plan to throw her off. After turning the corner, I use shadow clone and send him a little further behind me, ordering him to walk aimlessly around several blocks. While that's going on I slip into an alleyway and wait. My clone goes by after a few minutes and Vert is a few away from it, tailing it closely. I guess she can't see that it's a fake. After a few more minutes of waiting, I slip back into the crowd and make my way to the penthouse. Once I'm inside the building, I look around to see if anybody is following me, nobody in sight. I show my card to the person at the desk and she points to the elevator that I need to take. Now on the elevator going up, I relax. That situation could have gone so much worse if I didn't keep my cool, but now I'm in the clear. The door opens and I breath out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Johnny!" No response, he must be still out. I take my free console out of its package and begin to hook it up. I hear the ding of the elevator, Johnny must be home.

"Hey, Frost," yup, Johnny "I brought home some groceries and met a friend along the way, I'd like you to meet her." I sit up, looking over at Johnny.

"Hah, got a new girl alrea-" My instincts kick in faster than I thought, catching the thrown spear between my hands. The head of the spear is centimeters away from my face, that could've ended horribly. "Nice try, hon, but you're gonna have to do better than that if you want to kill me." I give a devilish smile, a vein appearing out of Vert's head. I toss away the spear.

"What did you do?" He doesn't seem upset that I've already made an enemy, must be my lucky day.

"Well, I did some more info spongeing." An exaggerated sigh and facepalm from Johnny, did I do something wrong?

"Look, around here, a shadow beast is a sign of death and chaos. So Vert flipping out about you wouldn't be unreasonable."

"If me doing something that I normally do is going to cause a problem, then why didn't you tell me that the shadow beast were a bad omen?" This information would've been useful beforehand, not after.

"That's a good question, guess it never crossed my mind." I facepalm at the news of this, I need an explanation of _how_ and _why_."Either way," Johnny and Vert take a seat on the couch, "while info spongeing, did you find anything on Kane?" Vert perks up when she heard Johnny say 'Kane', does she know about the contract? Well since she's still here, I'm going to assume that she knows about it. I put a large piece of parchment paper on the coffee table putting a drop of ink on the center of the paper.

"Well, as you know," the small drop expands into an ink drawing of Kane, "Kane is a well respected businessman among the higher ups of the Leanbox society." The drawing then morphs into a picture of a random group of people buying and selling at vendors. "However most, if not, all mid or low class citizens despise his work practices." The portrait changes to an alleyway with homeless people. "He's a constant thorn in their side, the people beginning to resort to violence to cause his downfall." I tap the paper and it ripples into a portrait of a riot. "I heard guards talk about massive riots, not to forget the exodus of people who just couldn't take anymore torture."

"That's good, but how has he not been arrested or caught in the act?" The page flutters when the question gets asked.

"Simple, he'd hire low lying gangs to do most of the dirty work for him, then take most of the money." The paper rolls back up and lands in my open hand. "He basically steals from the lower class with the people in high positions of power being none the wiser." I look over the parchment paper. "That's all the info I picked up on the way to and from home, his actual whereabouts are going to have to be found out in another fashion."

"Well if it helps, he's going to be at the treaty signing tomorrow in Planeptune."

"Hmmmm, that complicates things, I was planning for him to be alone when I get to him." Vert looks over at me.

"You are just planning to _intimidate_ him, correct?" I look over at Johnny, so that's why she seemed so okay with what I was saying.

"Yeah, totally just going to talk to him, wasn't thinking about killing him at all." holy moley, that sarcasm was so thick you could cut it with a 1000 degree knife ( _I'll find the door_ ). Vert holds up a spear to my face.

"Look, I know he's bad, but he's been the only one to inflate Leanbox's shares to this degree." This stupid girl.

"Listen here, little missy," I get into her face, "I'm not just gonna sit here and let him walk away with only a warning, he needs to be dealt with permanently." I gesture to the elevator. "The door's that way, I don't need your approval to carry out my plans." she surprisingly left without a fight or argument, but I know that tomorrow isn't going to be easy.

 **Inter** **-** **dimensional Assassin**

"Oi, Johnny, It's time." I shake the bed, hoping I wouldn't have to jump on him.

"Killing time already?" Johnny sits up and stretches his arms. "Well, _you'd_ best be on your way, I wouldn't want to slow you down." I sigh but understand what he's getting at. I leave his room and head out to Planeptune, which requires me to take a boat ride. The schedule that Johnny gave me says that the first ride is always the cheapest, it's 5,356CR to ride the first trip. The boat leaves at 5:45, It's 5:00 and I'm two and a half miles from the port, I'm gonna cut it close.

Two hours and twenty-five minutes later, and I arrive at my destination. I would have been fine if it weren't for all of the guards that were there, I guess Vert really doesn't want Kane to be executed. While my initial form of getting to planeptune is busted, I can still take a longer route. I make a break for the large clumps of trees, a few guards noticing my sudden movements and following me. Once in the trees, I slowly make my way over to the riverside.

"Hell, where did he go?" The two guards from earlier are sifting through the bushes, looking for me I guess. I make a few additions to my plan, taking into account that Vert has set up more guards than normal to throw me off.

"Man, if I knew, I'd be killing that boy right now." So they were ordered to kill on sight, this'll be fun. I send out a power beast to distract them while I walk across the river.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" The power beast roars as it begins to fight the guards, I think it's a bit angry that it's been awoken from a nice slumber. The guards scream and yell as the beast continues it's assault. When I get to the other side of the river the beast had already killed the two initial guards, other guards were now entering the fray. I would love to help my pet, but I have a contract to complete and money to earn.

It's 7:10 now and I finally reach the sight of the treaty signing, the actual ceremony doesn't happen 'till 7:30. Since I have some time on my hands, I think I'll go check out some good vantage points for sniping.

7:40 now, and I've found the best spot ever. It's on the south side of the city, with a decent view of Kane's seat. Heck, they marked a front seat with "Reserved for Kane", It's like they want him to die.

"Wait a second." The man who sits at the reserved spot looks like Kane, but something's off. "Alex, facial recognition." I zoom in closer to 'Kane' and look at his eyes.

"FACIAL RECOGNITION STATES THAT THE MAN IS NOT KANE, BUT A LOOKALIKE OR A TWIN BROTHER." That means, he still must be at the tower.

"Alex, what are Kane's recent whereabouts?"

"SCANNERS SHOW THAT HIS RECENT WHEREABOUTS HAVE ALL BEEN WITHIN PLANEPTUNE, BUT I AM UNABLE TO PINPOINT A SPECIFIC LOCATION."

"Thanks, Alex." I shut off my visor, put away my sniper, and bolt down the stairs. There's still time to kill him, I just need to know where his is.

"We gather here today for a very special purpose." Crap its starting.

"Okay shadow beast," I summon 45 of them, "look and listen for anything involving Kane."

 **Luck can only take you so far**

 **Ayy, look who's back for another endcard. This is getting fun to write, and it keeps me busy during school. As always, leave a review and have a good day. BYE**


	3. Finishing Move

**[** **Hey look, another note** **]**

 _Hey guys, I've returned for another chapter in this mediocre story. So thanks to all the people who followed me and/or my story (not gonna name them for laziness' sake), you all give me the willingness to continue this crazy and spontaneous story. Granted I'd still write it anyway as this story allows me to explore the deepest and darkest parts of my mind, the non lewd side. I still want to apologize about the RtR and Dreamwalker series, however, as I know there are probably many of you who would rather read that instead of this T rated trash. I'll get back to those stories on the weekends, no telling how long it will take to finish each chapter though._

 _Your best buddy,_

 _Cookie_

Finishing Move (Can I Sleep now?)

Kane can run, but hiding isn't an option. My beast are all over the place, looking to pick up his scent. Johnny, thank the gods, hooked me up with one of his unwashed suit coats. So now his scent is permanently in my brain.

" _This is ridiculous!_ " Kane's scent is becoming stronger the closer we get to this abandoned warehouse, he must have been poorly hidden there. " _Do you have_ _ **any**_ _idea who I am?_ " One of my rat beast is scurrying through the warehouse, I see a bunch of people here. The people must be undercover guards, I'm gonna have to blow the place or storm through it with a machine gun.

"-get, the _assassin will be here eventually, just stay on your guard._ " So they're ready for me, huh? Guess I'll just have to sneak my way through. I get up from the seat I was in and strech, this is going to be fun. I put on a Neptune mask and continue to walk towards the building taking note of the layout of the place.

"Three squads of two rounding the warehouse constantly, a group of four across the street looking like they're on a lunch date." I mumble the info back to myself making sure I had it right. First objective, distract the outside guards. I take a stroll over to the restaurant where the four guards were still eating their lunch, or dinner. I flick a shadow fly into the back of the restaurant, taking a seat so I could focus on what the fly was seeing. There was a large backup, at least I'm going to assume it's a backup, generator that uses gas as its source of power. The fly gets closer to the generator and pulse scans it, my theory being confirmed. After requesting some food I call the fly to detonate itself on the generator. A pop rings from the back, followed by a large flame. The people run out of the restaurant in a panic, the perfect getaway. I run out with the large group of people and make a B line for the front door of the warehouse. The door swings open and several people file out and run for the fire hydrant, my opportunity making itself known. My little rat buddy notifies me that there are three guys in the hallway, perfect. I launch a smoke grenade over the guard's heads, the sudden ploom of smoke surprising them. I put on my goggles and take out each guard with ease, the heat vision goggles giving me a clear view of the five enemies that had just came up the nearby stairs. I dash into a nearby room and place down a bouncing betty. The guards rush into the room, the bouncing betty beginning to activate. The trap explodes, killing all but one. The one guard is missing one leg and the other leg has shrapnel driven into it, I'll just leave him there to suffer for now. There's movement outside the door, better move quickly. I take out my silenced .45 and pop the wounded guard in the head, well he won't be a problem anymore. I toss another BB near the door and hook up a laser cutter to a nearby wall. The circular cut completes almost instantly and I make my way through the large area of the warehouse, this must have been the floor space. I hear a car pulling up to the closed hatch and a door opening and bolt behind a large crate, taking out my goggles. The people who are in the car don't matter, but it looks like Kane is trying to get away. "Shadow summon, tiger." A tiger appears and charges at Kane, the guards trying to stab it with their spears.

"Hurry sir, we need to go." They push Kane into the car and begin to drive off, not before the tiger puts some teeth marks on the car and I tag it with a tracking device. I remove the Neptune mask and put on my gasmask, going for an intimidating look. I hear some commotion behind me and I realize that I need to get outta here, and fast. I make a run for the lift door and command all my beast attack the warehouse, the guards quickly becoming distracted with the shadow beasts. When I get outside, there's a few vehicles sitting out there, a motorcycle, a truck, a sports car of some sort, and an ATV. I take the motorcycle for obvious reasons and give chase to Kane's ride. Judging from the GPS, they're heading for the bridge to the next land over, I think it's called Lastation. I need to get him before they cross the border, and I know just the way. I pick up speed, bobbing and weaving through traffic. I see the car, the teeth marks becoming visible. I pull out my .45 and shoot the left back tire, the car swerving off the road and slamming hard into a tree. I skid to a stop and walk over to the wreck, pulling off the back door when I get to it. I pull out Kane and toss him onto the floor, the man coughing up blood. I call back my shadow beasts and put my gun to his head.

"Nice try, you really got me there." I fire, blood caressing the tree. "But you aren't skilled enough to outsmart me." A crowd had begun to gather around the crash, better put on a good show.

"Who are you?" I face towards the civilian that asked the question, laughing.

"Call me The Purifier." I crush a smoke grenade in my hands and teleport out of there.

Word had gotten out about "The Purifier" overnight, people considering him a savior of the lower class. Media coverage of Kane's death appeared early in the morning, his shady operations finally coming to light. Some people on NepTube were praising The Purifier for finally ridding the world of Kane. Some crazy people wanted to meet him, even try and expose his true identity. While this was a quick and unexpected development, I wasn't awake for any of it.

"Hey, wake up." Johnny was trying to wake me up, but the lack of sleep for the past couple weeks had finally caught up with me. I couldn't move, no matter how much I wanted to. "You're not dead, right." My body begins to wake up as he turns me over to face him, my eyes flutter open and my head shifts slightly.

"Five more minutes, Blume." I turn back over and try drifting back off into dreamland, not realizing what I said.

"Blume? Bro, you got a girlfriend or something?" I snap to an upright position, shock and surprise written on my face for a split second, before returning to my usual deadpanned face.

"No." I've become lax because of my lack of sleep, I would have never even **muttered** her name when on a contract. "She's just a colleague." I get up and head for the bathroom, ignoring any questions Johnny had about Blume. I slam the door behind me and strip down, tossing the clothes into a hamper. I turn on the shower and step right in, not caring about how hot the water was. The heat of the water was helping me wake up, along with the whole Blume thing. I shove the thought of her out of my head as I exit the shower, drying myself off. I realize that I had left my clean clothes in my room, I wrap a towel around my body. I exit the bathroom, only to see Johnny sitting on my bed with a sly smile on his face.

"Forget something?" I don't allow the annoyance to show on my face, I just keep a neutral look.

"Yeah, I forgot my clothes out he- WHERE ARE THEY?!" Well there goes my cool exterior. I latch onto Johnny's neck, holding him up against a wall. I'm not in the best mood to be messed with, client or not. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM YOU SON OF A B-"

"Woah woah woah, relax for a second will ya?" My grip on his neck tightened. "Or not. L-Look, they're over there." He points over at his drawer, I sigh in frustration and throw him on the floor. "Did I go too far to ask you about Blume?" I groan, he's not going to shut up about this, is he?

"All you need to know is that almost everything I have was created by her, she's also the one that got me into this business." Johnny looks disappointed.

"So not a lover, darn." I turn away, knowing I'm going to regret saying this later.

"I wouldn't say she wasn't." I can feel his fanboyish squealing from here, I immediately regret my decision.

"What does she look like?"I turn back to the warrior, noticing a sparkle in his eyes.

"She's a brunette with short hair, for a girl at least, and has silver eyes. She's much shorter than me and has a petite body frame." Johnny gives a smirk and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Well then, you're going to love Lowee."

"What?"

 **Hey peeps, just wanted to congratulate you on reading through the chapter. Now you can leave a review on the chapter (please and thank you).**


	4. A Fate Stricken Encounter: Part One

**[** **Semi-Important Note** **]**

 _So, this is my first multi-part chapter. By multi-part I mean that the writing for the chapter was far too long for my liking, so I split it. I just wanted to tell you just in case some of you were confused._

 _Signed,_

 _Cookie_

A Fate Stricken Encounter: Part One

Lowee, a land of snowy wonders and a goddess that needs to take a chill pill. That's what Johnny told me before we got on a train that was headed in that direction. A continent that's constantly snowy, sounds fun. I can fully utilize my ice powers in here, which will make my life way easier. Since it's supposed to be a long ride 'till we get there, I had taken the liberty to catch up on sleep.

My head bangs up against the seat in front of me, jerking me awake. I info sponge out of fright and sheer habit, and learn that we're almost to our station. I also learned that most of the people of Lowee seem to have a fetish for flat chested girls, these are my kind of people.

Johnny taps my shoulder, snapping me out of my half sleep trance. "What do you want?" He points out the window.

"Take a look at that." I look out to see colorful buildings surrounded by lights that perfectly reflect the colors. The night sky made the sight that much more wonder inducing. The sight disappeared behind a forest, well that was short lived. I turn back around and settle back into my seat, playing that moment over and over in my mind. She was there, I couldn't miss her from a mile away. Vert had beaten us here, she might warn Blanc about me. I turn to Johnny who seemed to be contemplating something, I think he saw it too.

"You know Vert, was there, right?" He looks over at me in surprise, did he forget who I am?

"Yeah, this could complicate things. Why does she hate you so much?" I deadpan.

"Well for one, I killed her best businessman. It might also be because of my crown." He nods.

"The crown of the shadow king is usually a sign of _destruction_ , so I guess her violent reaction towards you shouldn't have been surprising." While he isn't wrong, I still don't get why she has such an _unbearably strong_ hatred for me.

" _It's not Vert_." That's coming from the Negaverse, who could possibly know I'm there? I spirit jump to the Negaverse and come face to face with a goddess, never thought this would happen.

" _Who might yo_ u be, pretty lady?" I put on a flirtatious front, just to try and make her think that I'm just some hopeless nerd. When I take another look at her, I realize my mistake.

"The name's White Heart, and I'd like to know what you want with me." White Heart, the only goddess that continually knows about my existence throughout the different dimensions I go through. She seems rather calm, despite what Johnny says.

"Call me Frost, I'm here to take out Shane. He's been causing problems for your people and I've been called in to take care of it." I've met her many times before, different name sometimes, but the same personality. She's calm at first, but the moment she get's pissed, destruction is imminent. So my words need to be said with caution, because this could go very wrong very quickly.

"I know who you are, _prince_." I flinch and begin to back away from her, I feel like this is going to go south real quick. "Well, I guess you'd be called _king_ now." I stop. The fact that she knows I'm the prince and hasn't killed me is a good sign.

"So, what do you want, White Heart?" I relax my stance, not getting too relaxed to let _them_ appear. If those guys appear, it could ruin the whole act I'm going for.

"Just to see if you were a threat or not, I really don't feel like fighting." Same situation as last time, same unwillingness to fight. Every single incarnation of this girl has acted similar, but will the relationship between us be the same? She seems _way_ more laid back than the other ones, maybe that's because she's acting on her own will right now. Either way, Blanc isn't going to be a problem.

Not with White Heart here.

We say our goodbyes and go our separate ways, her doing whatever and me going back to the Oververse. Once I'm there, Johnny is looking out the window, seemingly lost in thought.

"Oh, you're back." He puts his attention to me, "How'd your talk with White Heart go?" I raise an eyebrow.

"How'd you know that?" He smiles and hold up the drone that doc was communicating with me from.

"We figured out a way for us to look into the Negaverse." He beamed, he must feel proud of himself.

"If you saw, then you should know how it went." That was a lot more blankly stated than I wanted it to be, it came off a bit harsh too. Maybe the memories flooding back to me caused more pain than I thought, I'll have to look into that. Johnny is taken aback by my small outburst, but quickly settles down.

"This is our stop." Johnny stands up and stretches as the train comes to a stop, the doors flinging open. We exit the train and enter the station, there's not many people here.

"It's quite empty for a train station." I look at a clock, the reasoning for the emptiness answering itself. "Then again, who's up at three in the morning." Then a thought hit me, " _We were on that train for thirteen hours?!_ " We got on that train at _**noon**_ , I guess time does fly when you're talking to a beautiful godde-. I freeze in my tracks.

"Again?" I whispered to myself, not quiet enough though.

"What?" Johnny turns to me, "Hey you alright?"

I shake the feeling off and continue walking. "Yeah, I'm okay." I'm everything but okay, but we need to catch some Zs before we head out tomorrow. I check the clock again, I should probably say later today.

Out of the station now, we make our way to a hotel opposite of the basilicom. The place looks nice from the outside, but I've been fooled before. We step in and my doubts are completely erased, the main floor looks like a mansion living room.

"Good evening, gentlemen." A lady in a suit bows to us from behind a counter, Johnny approaches her.

"Good even-morning miss, my partner and I would like to book five nights here." While the two of them converse the price and other boring stuff, I take it upon myself to read one of _many_ books that are laying around here. I pick up a book called _The Shadow King's Return (Book 1): A Long History Lesson, by Markus Repia_ , Quite convenient. I begin to read the book, despite that I'm living proof that this theory is true.

" _The shadow king was a monster before his eventual fall, but what if he could return. This book series will give you a lesson about his birth, his rise to power, how he ruled, how he fell, and how he could return in a good way. While I may seem insane for even mentioning the shadow king in a good light, there's a good reason for it. So follow me as I write down my many theories and evaluate the likelihood of them happening_." This Markus guy does seem insane, but he only has good intentions it seems. " _Let's start at the beginning. The shadow king, known by his family as Barris Segium, was born in the heart of Planeptune under the parenting of Dave and Winter Segium. His parents, according to various audio logs I've managed to scavenge from the Gamindustry Graveyard, raised him to be kind and respectable to others. While the mother doesn't admit it, Dave states in his 627th log that Barris doesn't get along with anyone he interacts with. This could clue us in on his brutal nature towards other caster kings, it also gives us a clue as to why it took him so long to become married and have a kid_." That makes sense, but I want to know if they have anything about me in here. I put down the book and pick up another one titled, _The Shadow King's Return (Book 4): Theories on his Return_ , perfect. I open the book and begin to read.

" _Now we finally get into the theories on the return of the shadow king, I hope you're just as excited as I am. Let's jump right into the fray. The first and most likely theory I've came up with is that his only son will take over his position and show kindness to everyone. The shadow king's wife has stated in her last log that 'This conflict is no longer winnable, I'm taking my son and getting out of here.' As we hear chaos in the background, she continues her log. 'Now that we're in the clear, I need to give myself a new name and a new look. I'll raise him in a stable home and he'll be better than Barris, hopefully.' The log cuts off there, but we get a glimpse of what happened before the goddesses attacked. There was obvious tension between Barris and his wife, Melody, and as we all know; a house divided cannot stand. The king's fall wasn't a stroke of luck, but an eventual happening that was expected from anybody that worked under him_." Melody? That's mom's name, but how? I shut the book and think over what i just read.

" _This is my home, I'm from here. Mom lied to me, but now I realize it was with good reason_." I set the book down and sit back, rubbing my temples in thought. I knew this beforehand, but this changes my view on the situation. Fate is something that I had accepted just to not get lectured my mom, but now that I have my own experiences and this theory book to go by, it doesn't seem all that farfetched. I stand up and stretch, what's taking Johnny so long? I look back to see Johnny and the woman laughing, glad they're having a good time. I walk up to them, putting on a blank expression.

"Are we ready or not?" I let the annoyance seep through just enough to get my point across, Johnny flinches a bit and turns to the woman.

"We'll have to continue this conversation some other time, see ya." She waves goodbye at us while giggling to herself.

"Quite the lady's man I see." He gives a cocky smile, why the hell did I say that?

"Well I'll have you know that I'm an expert when it comes to the ladies." He beats his chest twice and smiles. "AndbyexpertImeanIhavenocluewhatI'mdoing." He whispers to himself, I caught a bit of what he said.

"What?" He waves me off, I guess I wasn't supposed to hear that. Either way, I'm far too tired to care about menial things like that.

When we get to the room, I collapse on the bed closest to the window (and the air conditioner) and fall asleep without changing my clothes.

My senses kick into overdrive as I hop out of bed, fully rested and ready to take on the day, only to realize that it's eight in the morning and Johnny isn't going to get up until about ten. Changing my clothes, I head out into the city to look for something to do while I wait for Johnny. Figuring that I could get some combat practice on some enemies, I head out into the forest.

I've been walking for half an hour and only saw one monster, that's probably because I've been following this trail of destruction. I begin to hear sounds of combat and pick up my pace, skidding to a stop when a huge drop came up. I look down and see five beast with anti-energy flowing through them converging on a petite...brunette. Oh boy. If this is another Blume, or at least who Blume is based off of, I know exactly how this goes. I drop down in front of the beast, I think there called Horsebirds, and hold my arms wide. They all charge at me, clearly not knowing what I am. I pull out a dagger and chuck it at one Horsebird, the monster falling over and bursting into pixels. I jump over one and grab its neck, launching it into a different Horsebird. While those two are busey untangling themselves, I charge at the other two. They had decided to refocus on The girl, I refuse to call her Blume, I know that's not going to be her name. I tackle one and drive my remaining dagger through its eye, the monster bursting into pixels. The other one almost got to her, but I managed to intervene before It could strike at her by cutting it in half. I pick up my dagger that I threw at the first Horsebird and walk in front of the brunette, sheathing my blades.

"It's quite dangerous to be out here by yourself you know." I hold out my hand and help her up, she's refusing to look at me. She mumbled something about being 'saved by a human' and begins to walk off. "You're welcome, by the way!" I yell to her while she continues to walk.

I was right, I knew exactly how this would go. I check my watch to see how much time I had before I had to get back. "Eleven-thirty?!" I rush back up the drop, Johnny's going to kill me.

When I got to the room, Johnny was there, and he didn't seem happy. "Where were you?" Johnny is not happy, not at all. The info spongeing only told me that I wasn't going to like what he says or does. He can't kill me, but he can hurt me pretty badly.

"I went out to do some training while I waited for you to get up, did I worry you that much?" 'cause if so, I'm flattered.

"Yes! You are an essential piece to this puzzle, and I need you to be there for me." That was a lot kinder than I'll ever give him credit for. I understand that he needs me to stay alive, but does he forget that _almost_ nothing can kill me. I head over to my bed and pick up my backpack.

"We can worry about my adventures later, we have a goddess to attend to." Johnny nods and we head out into the snowy paradise, one thought racing through my mind.

" _I never info sponged about the goddess, I'm going to go into this blind._ "

~Fate's Not Done Yet~

 **Ayy you got through the story, congrats. I just wanted to thank my new followers and all that stuff (not gonna name them for consistency's sake) and say how awesome you are. Also to that one guy, I'M NOT KILLING OFF VERT!**

 **Leave one of those review things as always and have a good rest of your day/evening/night, LATER**


	5. A Fate Stricken Encounter: Part Two

**[** **Note Time Again** **]**

 _Welcome to part two, nerds, I hope you're ready for another mediocre chapter filled with OP main characters and such._

 _I like memes,_

 _Cookie_

A Fate Stricken Encounter: Part Two

I curse at myself while we stroll down the street, how could I have forgotten to do such a simple task? I really hope that the human version of White Heart is easy to read, or else I'd have to risk giving away my Identity to the Human version. Giving White Heart's human for that information could lead to another Vert situation. While the general situation wasn't bad, White Heart is known for losing her cool pretty quickly.

"Here we go." Johnny and I stop in front of the basilicom, at least that's what I'm assuming it is. Johnny opens the door and steps in and I quickly follow suit, the argument of Vert and some other girl becoming louder as we make our way through the building.

"...ten yourself killed!" Strange, I thought Vert would be trying to warn her about me

"I'm fine, I didn't know the fusion monsters still existed." Wait, I recognize that voice. Well isn't this lovely. Johnny stops me before I walk into the room.

"I'll handle this, just stay here 'till I call you." He walks in, I can't hear anything, I wonder if it's because of the goddesses. "...sin that will help you, his name is Frost." That's my que, I open the door to reveal myself. I was right, the girl I saved is the goddess.

"It's you." She's just as surprised as I am, not that it's a shocker. Vert seems to be confused, what's with this sudden personality change?

"Who's this?" Vert met me before, so why is she acting like this our first time meeting? Johnny looks just as confused as I am.

"You met him in Leanbox, remember?" Something's off, I don't get a sense of hostility from her anymore. Her drive to destroy me seems to have dissipated, like it's never been ther-

"I've been in Lowee for weeks because of that business meeting, did you forget that?" It hit me, the Vert we saw wasn't Vert. The Vert we saw was most likely a mimic, I hate those things. I look over at Vert.

"If that's the case, then we have a big problem on our hands." I keep a neutral composure and voice, I need to look unfazed by the realization. Vert looks confused, I give her a look. "A mimic has taken your place in Leanbox and is probably trying to destroy your continent." Everyone seems shaken by the news, even Blanc.

"That means we need to get back there and destroy her quickly." Johnny begins to head for the door, but I stop him.

"There's no way we can get back before it's amassed some power, unless you've got a way to get there in about ten minutes." He looks over at the goddesses. I have a sinking feeling that I'm going to immediately eat my words. The four of us head outside, the two women transforming into their goddess form once we reach the balcony. Blanc grabs me and we fly off.

I was right about me eating my words, we arrived over Leanbox in about three minutes. I see the mimic going into the basilicom, now's my chance.

"Launch me into the basilicom." Blanc stops.

"Are you _insane_?" I consider gut punching her so I can drop down and burst in there, but that wouldn't end well in the long run.

"Just do it, I'll be fine." I hear her sigh.

"If you die or I get into serious trouble with Vert, It's not gonna be good for you." That's a bit unsettling, but no time to worry about that.

Blanc launches me towards the basilicom, people down below pointing and shouting. Alright, I got one shot at this. I activate my overshield and crash into the wall of the basilicom, the guards outside yelling and screaming at the sudden sound of breaking glass.

I make my way through the halls, avoiding the large squads of guards that were making their rounds. I keep activating info sponge, I need to keep tabs on the guards and the mimic's movements. I overhear some guards mention that Vert has gone to her room. That's a good start, but where is Vert's room located? I continue my aimless running around, until I feel an unusual presence by a door. I burst through the door, only to see the mimic half dressed. It's at this point I know it's not a mimic.

"EMBER I SWEAR TO CHRIST!" She huddles in a corner and dispels her disguise, I facepalm. "For the LOVE OF-" I grab her by the neck and hold her up. "Give me _ONE_ good reason why I shouldn't end you right now." I hold my dagger up to her throat, I'm really not in the mood for this.

Ember gives a smile. "I got rid of the mimic, that's worth something...right?" Her smile wavers as my frown doesn't change. While she did do a good job, I'm gonna have to pay for that window now without a good reason for the action

I toss her onto the ground, and then cover my eyes with my hand. "Put some clothes on for God's sake, you'll give my client the wrong idea." I feel her body press against mine, not this crap again.

"But you like lolis, don't you?" That sounded so much more sexual than it needed to. I prepare a knockback punch.

"Begone," I launch her back into the room she came from, "THOT!" I hear her little squeal as she flies back into the room, I slam the door and take a breather.

"So you're into lolis, huh?" I turn to see Johnny, Vert, and Blanc at the other end of the short hallway, what inconvenient timing.

"Johnny, I swear, don't start." I return to my neutral voice, that outburst at Ember took a lot outta me.

Johnny gives me a devilish smile, I'm never going to hear the end of this. "So, is that your girlfriend?"

"Hell no." I hear a creak coming from the door, I turn to see Ember. "What is it now

"I forgot my clothes back at doc's lab, so I'm stuck in my underwear." Well isn't this just fantastic.

I groan, this pain will never end. "Well then, guess you'll have to figure something out." I begin to walk away, until she grabs hold of my arm.

"I can figure something out, just get Vert over here."

I look over at Vert. "You heard her, go." Vert makes her way over to Ember, and I take my leave. While the mimic was an annoyance, the big bad still needs to be dealt with.

"Now that that's done, we need to focus on your issue." I look at Blanc, "What can you tell me about Shane?"

Johnny puts his hand on my shoulder. "Let's wait until we get back to Lowee." While I don't want to do that, I guess he has a point. I give a sigh and nod.

"Wow, this outfit is awesome." Hearing Vert's voice, I turn around to see...two of them. The real Vert was in her normal attire, but Ember had on an outfit from the MMO that I was going to play. "Holy moley, I look _so_ attractive right now." Johnny gives a low whistle while Blanc and I just give the redhead a neutral gaze, although I can tell that Blanc is jealous.

"Yeah yeah, you look great, can we go now?" Johnny, now out of his little trance, agrees and we head back to Lowee.

We get back to the basilicom without much issue, much to our relief, and take a seat on some comfortable couches. Blanc's assistant, Mina, made us tea and hot cocoa, much to my enjoyment. I make sure not to bring out my enjoyment too much though, as I risk letting _them_ out again. I hope that they haven't been causing trouble while I've been away.

"Before we start," Blanc suddenly speaks up, my attention snapping to her, "I'd like to ask _you_ a question." Our eyes lock for longer than it should have without a word being spoken, I wonder if she's trying to read me. While I know how our relationship will end, how she feels right now is a mystery to me. "Why do you have so many voices that constantly speak to me?" Oh no, they escaped. I'm going to kill them, when I get over there. My left arm begins to flare up with a black flame, I give them a bright smile.

"Give me a second, 'kay?" I open the gate to the Negaverse and drop in on _them_ , my three other hidden emotions, and stomp my foot. The three freeze and turn to me, Regret bowing repeatedly.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msor-" *SMACK* I slap him hard, the other two cowering in a corner. My bad side kicks in and I pick up Joy and Greed by the throat and repeatedly bash their heads against a wall.

"Who." *CRASH* "The **fuck**." *CRACK* "Said." *BASH* "You could." *SMASH* " _EVER_!" *CRUNCH* " _SPEAK_!" *BANG* " **WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**!" * _SLAM_ * I look over at Regret, who was still crying about how sorry he was, I ignore his whining and head back to the gate.

"Next time you disobey me," I turn back around to face them,"I won't be so lenient." I return to the Oververse and take back my seat, my neutral face returning.

"...What the hell was that?" Blanc seems a bit frightened, I hope I didn't accidentally take them all with me.

"What was what?" I give her a confused look, I hope she's not talking about my fit of rage.

Johnny puts his hand on my shoulder. "Dude, I've never seen you snap so hard in my life." I keep a neutral face, not wanting to show the large amount of horror that I feel. That fit of rage is common when I'm in the Negaverse, it's the only place where I feel like I can let out my rage and frustration. I look over at Blanc, the neutrality of my face refusing to waver.

"Tell me about Shane and let's move on, I've got two other nations to get to and a contract to complete." My comment snaps everyone out of their shocked trance and we get to the info trading. Blanc doesn't know much about Shane, and everything she does know is already common knowledge. The only thing that we both don't know is his location, his office building has to be somewhere in Lowee in order for him to continuously sap Blanc's energy. Until we find the location of the building, we're at a standstill. I continue my thinking while everyone sits in silence.

"There's got to be a way that he's keeping such a large structure hidden, but how?" I unknowingly say the thought aloud, my voice causing everyone to perk up. "Johnny would've detected a cloaking device, doc would've detected something in the sky, I would've sensed something underg-" my eyes glow as my scan of the underground completes, this man is clever.

"Did you think of something?" Blanc shifts in her seat, everybody else leaning in to listen.

"You have guards constantly underground, correct?" She nods. "Are you aware that those guards could possibly have been bribed to let in Shane from another nation?"

She shakes her head, "No I haven't, but why would they-It just doesn't add up." she gets up out of her chair and goes into another room, I guess she's going to check something.

I look at the remaining people, noticing a small glint out the window. "He's stalking her." I stand up, knowing how this goes down. I toss down a shield and run to the room Blanc entered, bursting through just as a red bullet finished it pathway through her chest. "Blanc!" I catch her before she hits the floor, activating my gauntlet's special ability. The sound of glass shattering becomes audible before everything stops. I break out of the glass and walk over to the source of the shot, pulling out my daggers. The source of the shot is a sniper covered in snow, he must have been waiting here for a while. While I would normally take him out with a swift beheading, this is a special case. I take out his ammo cartridge and his gun, setting him up with an explosive device before heading back with my new toys. I put the gun and ammo down on the table and head back to Blanc, holding onto her before deactivating my ability.

Ember runs into the room, Mina coming in tow. "Not again." Ember takes a look at Blanc, the blood beginning to seep through her clothes. Mina runs back out to call for help while Ember begins to slow the damage to Blanc's body. I get up and begin to leave the room. "Frost." I turn back to Ember, a dark flame emitting from my arm. "It's not your fault." I turn away, walking back out to the main room.

Johnny runs up to me. "Is she okay?" I simply plop down on my seat and look out the window. I snap my fingers and watch as the mine goes off, causing a wonderfully large explosion.

I turn to him. "Does that give you a good guess?" a crew of medics burst through the door before Johnny gives an answer, but I know what he's going to say. The medics give Blanc some on site treatment before moving her out to the hospital nearby. The rest of us, besides Mina, sit around the weapons and ammo, completely unsure of how to go through with this.

Johnny picks up one bullet and examines it. "I'd like to know where they got enough anti-crystals to lace over ten dozen bullets," he looks around, "or why they need that many." Everyone stays silent, I can feel everyone's despair. There's one thing that I alone can do, but it's not going to be fun.

I stand up, taking one of the bullets. "I'm going to find the source, you all can go do whatever." I take my leave without any resistance and head for the nearest cave, tightly clutching the single bullet.

 _This time, I'm not losing you_.

 _Death is not the greatest loss in life_

 _The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live_

 _-Norman Cousins_

 **Ayy nerds, I'm back at it again for another end card. Just wanted to tell you that part three** _ **should**_ **be the last part...unless I write more; but other than that I just wanted to thank all my new followers (you know who you are) and give you a nice prompt to LEAVE A REVIEW.**

 **Bye**


End file.
